In Darkness, I see the light
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: Tom isn't in everyones good books, as he tries to cope he turns to Self Harm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own any of the Characters etc nor do I own the Star Trek Franchise or Star Trek: Voyager (I only wish I did)

**A/N:** I've been away for a while, what with exams etc. RL is nasty! Anyway, I'm back and so here is a new fic!

The stinging pain brought a smile to his face. He opened his eyes and watched as the blood appeared against his skin in shiny red dots that slowly grew bigger. He toyed with the idea of using a regenerator, but decided against it, like he always did.

He knew it would be easier to hide this from the world if he hid the fresh injuries, but he needed to see them, needed to know he had done this, he needed the reassurance of seeing the wounds heal themselves, it proved to him that he was alive.

Getting up from the bed he sat on, he placed his blades in the bedside cabinet. And stood and went to the cupboard to put on his uniform. Heading into the bathroom he glanced at his reflection, he slowly ran his fingers over his cheekbone wincing at the pain it produced; he had had a run in with some of his 'fans' on the ship ranging from members of the Marquis to Starfleet who had formed a sort of 'Anti-Tom Paris Club'. He had used make up to cover up the bruise, he didn't want to use a regenerator, he deserved this pain, and he had brought it on himself.

Occasionally he had to use a regenerator as the injuries he sustained were too bad to just cover up with makeup, but he only regenerated those injuries to the extent that they then could be covered up with make-up, they were of course his own doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

He arrived promptly to the bridge and took his place at the helm. Sitting down he quickly closed his eyes for a split second, to block out the stares from everyone he knew that he was receiving. Janeway was as always oblivious to how her crew reacted to his presence, she knew there was a slight dislike there, but was hoping that it could be overcome.

As he checked that the course he had set in was correct his mind wandered to previous events;

'_Hey Paris'_

_Tom turned to see who had called him; inwardly he winced when he saw his 'fan club'_

'_What the hell are you? You ain't Fleet or Marquis...' cried one of them._

_He turned and decided to keep walking; he wouldn't allow them to see that they were getting to him._

'_I know, he's some Fleet Admirals son, didn't you lot know that? That's why he gets away with everything...'_

_He could feel the muscles in his shoulders tighten at that remark, biologically he may some Fleet Admirals son, but that was where the link ended, his father had turned his back on him officially when he ended up in jail, unofficially his back had always been turned._

'_Why else would Janeway allow a convicted criminal to walk freely about the ship?'_

_He could feel his hand curl into a fist._

_Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder, he tried to shrug it off but found himself spun round to face his 'fan club'_

'_Chakotay sends his regards' said the man in front of him before a fist connected with his jaw._

He always wondered why Security was never called, but he guessed that his 'fans' made sure that they weren't disturbed. It pained him to think Chakotay was responsible for the attacks, although he didn't always see eye to eye with Chakotay, he did feel a certain amount of respect for the man, especially considering his strong resilience and principles, but nowadays he wasn't so sure the man he saw on the bridge was all he appeared to be.

Chakotay never treated him any differently; however deep down he thought perhaps it was just a cover. That despite all of Chakotays talk of peace and spirits the man actually was manipulative and not above questionable tactics.

He was abruptly brought out of his reverie when a sharp pain shot through his side. Hunching forward over the helm he gritted his teeth and tried to ride out the pain, he was in no doubt that during his next shift in sick bay he would have to treat himself for possible internal bleeding. Glancing at the time on the helm in front of him he silently cursed when he realised he had 3 hours to go before he could sneak into sick bay on the pretence of gaining more experience. Not that he needed any more experience, being the son of a Star Fleet Admiral had given him the experience he needed once he had arrived in prison.

Leaning back in his chair he tried to appear relaxed, but knew he was failing miserably.

'Lieutenant?' he heard Janeway ask.

He tried to respond, however the words seemed to catch in his throat, and the view screen in front of him swam out of focus as the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

He could hear voices talking nearby. Trying to gain his bearings he attempted to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't, the lids seemed too heavy so instead he choose to lie where he was and listen.

'...extensive bruising, he appears to have been treating himself, and I found evidence that this isn't the first time he has experienced this. I checked the Sick Bay Logs and he has been treating himself for similar injuries for a while.'

'What caused his injuries Doctor?' Tom inwardly blanched, that sounded like the Captain.

'Young Mister Paris has either been in a number of bar brawls or someone out there really doesn't like him'

The Captain sighed.

'I also found something which concerns me, I found evidence of Self-Injury, may I recommend that Mister Paris partake of counselling'

Running her hands through her hair Kathryn sighed once again. How could this have been going on under her nose and she had never noticed?

'I'll talk to Chakotay about setting something up, thank you doctor'

Tom could feel his chest constrict, 'no, not Chakotay' he thought, he had to waken up, he had to say something.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'No, no...' cried Tom as he tossed about on the Bio Bed.

Kathryn who had been about to leave, turned round and strode over to his bio bed, gripping one of his hands she tried to sooth him as she placed her hand on his forehead.

'It's okay Tom, you're safe' she said.

Tom slowly stopped tossing and soon found his eyes being blinded by what was undoubtedly the lights of Sick Bay.

'Cap'n?' he croaked.

'Yes, Tom It's me, you're in Sick Bay'

'Please, not Chakotay...' Tom managed to say before he lost consciousness.

Kathryn was speechless she simply looked up at the Doctor before tapping her Comm. Badge and contacting Tuvok.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kathryn sat in her ready room; she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next. It felt like events were spiralling out of control, how could this have happened?

'I sense your uncertainty Captain, but there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Hindsight is a gift that arrives too late'

'I know Tuvok' she sighed, 'any update in your investigation as to what has been happening to Tom?'

'I have ascertained that Tom did not receive his injuries due to so called bar brawls, it appears as if there are a group of people who have been attacking Lieutenant Paris frequently'

Kathryn shook her head; she couldn't understand why, 'how come security wasn't alerted?'

'I believe that there are those within Security who have been failing in their job and may be collaborating with Lieutenant Paris's attackers

'What about Chakotay? I know Tom and Chakotay don't always get on, but I thought they were getting past their past difficulties, why was Tom so worried about Chakotay? Do you have any reason to believe that Chakotay has some part to play in this?'

'At present I don't believe he has any role in the attacks. He does seem genuinely worried about Lieutenant Paris and confused as to why you have prevented him access to Sick Bay to see him.'

'I was hoping as much, please send him to my ready room'

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek: Voyager

**A/N:** Things have been chaotic, health issues, school, exams... RL has not been nice, and my escape in writing fanfic left me as my muse ran off. She hasnt returned,but i will continue to try and update as often as i can.

'Spirits' gasped Chakotay, 'I wouldn't do that to him, how can he think that?'

It pained Janeway to see her first officer like this, but she had to be neutral about this, although a part of her wanted to believe that Tom had just not wanted Chakotay there as they weren't known for getting along, considering his condition she had had to respond in this manner.

'There will be more facts revealed later I'm sure, but in the mean time please stay away from Sick Bay'

Chakotay nodded his understanding, but beneath the cool facade he displayed his emotions were in turmoil. He may never have got on well with Paris, but he wouldn't have harmed him.

Kathryn could see how badly Chakotay was taking this, deep down her gut said Chakotay had had no part in this, but she couldn't be sure, and until then the safety of her Lieutenant was her main priority.

'Dismissed'

Chakotay stood to leave, unsure of what to do or say, 'tell him, or perhaps don't, but I wish him well'

Kathryn nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Tom, the doctor has suggested that you come to me for counselling, this isn't a test nor a punishment form the captain'

Tom nodded, unsure of how to respond. He was still in Sick Bay but as he was awake and alert he had been taken to a side room to have a 'talk' with Tuvok.

'Fine, I don't feel well though'

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. He had been wary that Tom wouldn't be up to beginning counselling so soon after landing in Sick Bay, but the Doctor had insisted Tom was now just in under Observation.

'That's fine Tom, this was just an introductory session, can I ask you to try and reduce you self injury in some way or form, perhaps the amount of times you do it, or maybe the depth?'

'I-I it's not like that'

'Then what is it like Tom?'

'I'm feeling ill Tuvok, can I please go?'

'Of course you can, but please consider what I said'

'Fine' Tom replied as he fled the room to the relative security that the blanket on his Bio Bed provided.

XXXXXXXXXX

'He seems to be deep in denial Captain; I feel that to properly understand him I may need access to his medical records'

'Of course, how far back do you want to go?'

'I would like his full records, sometimes our behaviour in the present is influenced by our past.'

Kathryn glanced at Tuvok somewhat confused, Tuvok saw this and responded, 'Am I not right in my belief that Lieutenant Paris has spent some time in Jail?'

'Yes you are right, but his full record, I understand the need to see if jail affected him, but Tom's home life was fine, I know Admiral Paris...'

'That may be Captain, but sometimes we miss what is right in front of us, I just want to investigate all avenues'

Kathryn nodded, Tuvok was right, she had missed Tom's distress and he sat in front of her on a daily basis, perhaps she had missed other signs and clues.

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I'm awful at updating... I know, so hopefully this chapter might make up for it.

Tuvok stared at the information in front of him. If he hadn't been suppressing his emotions he would have been shocked and angered at what he read.

Tom Paris had seen a lot of Doctors in his time and the necessary fields for each admission had been filled, however somewhat half-heartedly. Tuvok felt that part of the picture was missing, although some blanks were now filled, and questions had been answered ever more questions were appearing.

He sighed as he shut down the work station in front of him. He was in for an uphill battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom practically ran to his quarters. It wasn't what Tuvok said it was, he wasn't Self-Injuring, that was what other people did, he was just relieving himself, right?

Entering the code to his quarters he ran in and sat on his bed, tugging at his bedside drawer to take out his tool kit. He looked at the items in front of him, this wasn't a problem, this was what was saving him, and they saved him from himself.

He thought back to when he had first cut himself, it had just sort of happened. Granted it had seemed like the logical next step at the time, moving from scratching his arms with his nails to cutting, and then it had escalated to burning as well. But he had it under control; he could stop if he wanted, he just didn't want to.

He could hear a part of him denying his control. 'But the urges' it kept repeating, 'you're an addict' he shook his head to shake these thoughts away. The urges were nothing, he just had to feel alive and he was ok to face anything the delta quadrant had to throw at him, everyone on the ship had their ways of coping with being so far from home and being at risk from unknown alien threats. This was just his way of coping.

The thoughts kept swirling in his head and it felt like a hand was gripping his heart as he held back tears. This wasn't fair, how dare the captain judge him, how dare they think he needed therapy, he was ok, he was fine and what he did in his spare time was his business and not theirs. His actions weren't threatening the smooth running of the ship, the only thing affecting his performance were his 'fans'.

Perhaps this was the Captains way of passing the buck he thought, she doesn't want to upset the fragile balance on board by defending me, no-one would support her, I'm just Tom Paris: ex-fleet, ex-Marquis, Convict, Screw up... he sighed as he lowered his head into his hands. They were just using his coping method against him so they could re-direct the focus off his 'fans'

Gathering up his tools he placed them back in the drawer and lay back on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes, biting his lip in frustration at his situation he groaned when he heard the door chime ring.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chakotay rang the bell again; perhaps Tom was still in Sickbay.

'Computer, Location of Lieutenant Tom Paris'

'Lieutenant Tom Paris is in his quarters'

Chakotay nodded his head in response and glanced at the floor unsure of what to do. Perhaps Tom was fine and just wanted some alone time, but the fact that the Captain felt that Tom might be scared of him shook him to the core.

He may not like the man but he didn't hate him. Tom had saved his life on numerous occasions and despite this he still resented Tom.

Taking in a deep breath he decided to ring again, when there was no answer a part of him started to worry. Maybe Paris wasn't as well as he had appeared when he left sickbay, maybe something had happened to him.

Standing undecided he tapped his comm.

'Chakotay to Janeway'

'Janeway here, what is it Chakotay?'

'Are you in your ready room?'

'Yes, why? What is it?

'I'm outside Tom Paris's quarters, he isn't answering when I ring, and I'm concerned...'

'Perhaps he just wants some time alone'

'Perhaps, but I'm worried that maybe something has happened.'

'Chakotay if you feel so strongly then enter his quarters, I know your worried about how he maybe perceives you, but if there is something wrong then you should check it out, now go and check, you're wasting time'

Chakotay didn't waste time and immediately overrode the lock to Tom's quarters. On entering he saw Tom lying on his bed. Tom hadn't stirred as Chakotay had entered.

'Lieutenant Paris?' said Chakotay as he strode over to the prone form.

Tom felt his heart skip a beat. That voice, it sounded like Chakotay. He had ignored the door chime and allowed himself to drift in his own thoughts, now he regretted that he wasn't prepared to face Chakotay, he was defenceless, and he had let his guard down.

Removing the arm from lying across his eyes he glanced up to see Chakotay looming over him.

'No...' croaked Tom as he backed away.

Chakotay stared down at Tom confused as to his reaction.

'Tom, you didn't answer your door when I rang, I was worried...' he started to say

'Ha, you worried!' snorted Tom

'Tom I...'

'Get out, just get out!' screamed Tom

Chakotay was stunned at the reaction he had received, turning on his heel he left and commed the Captain.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Okay Chakotay, I'll send the Doctor to check on him. In the mean time please come to my ready room'

Janeway sat down, feeling drained from the little she had heard from Chakotay. Composing herself she tapped her comm and contacted the Doctor.

'Janeway to the Doctor'

'Yes, Captain' the Doctor replied with his usual drawl implying he wasn't happy to be disturbed.

'I want you to check on Tom Paris...'

'What? He just left Sickbay...'

'I know, but Chakotay was worried and entered his quarters, there was a confrontation, Chakotay was shaken by it, so I want you to see if Tom is alright.'

'Fine, but please tell your First Officer to stay out of matters that are none of his concern in future, my job is hard enough as it is.'

The communication ended abruptly and Janeway sighed, rising she went to her replicator and replicated herself some strong black coffee, placing it on her desk she regarded the merit of making her First Officer herbal tea before his arrival.

Just as she turned to make the tea she was startled by the door chime.

'Enter'

Chakotay entered.

'Ah, Chakotay I was just about to make you something to drink, what would you like?'

'Some herbal tea, please'

'Take a seat'

She turned to replicate the tea, her mind busy analysing how her first officer looked. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The confrontation with Tom had definitely shaken him. If he looked like this, what would Tom look like?

Turning to place the tea in front of Chakotay, she stopped as he broke the silence.

'I shouldn't have entered his quarters.'

'You were worried, and considering the recent history you were right'

'To enter his quarters or worry?'

'Both, I just wish you had acted more promptly'

'What do you mean?' replied Chakotay reaching over for his cup.

'You hesitated and contacted me, had there been a real medical emergency you wasted valuable seconds'

'I know, but I didn't want to...' Chakotay trailed off

'You didn't want to upset him'

'yes, after what you said earlier, I was worried, I wanted to talk to him, and when he didn't respond I feared maybe he hadn't made it back to his quarters safely. I was upset he thought I had some part in all this, I just wanted to talk to him, straighten things out.'

Kathryn viewed him from over her cup. Sighing she replied, 'it's ok to feel all these things, and your fears are understandable.'

'You didn't see him though, he was terrified... of me!'

'We don't have a full picture yet of what has been happening, but I'm sure Tuvok will straighten everything out, he has quite the knack for fixing things.' She mused, a small smile appearing on her lips.

'I hope so' said Chakotay.

**A/N:** Please review, as reviews are love! Also, what would you like to have happened in Tom's past? Anything in particular?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ST:VOY

**A/N:** its been a while... sorry! I'm ill at the minute, I was at a University open day and came down with something, it seems the city didnt want me to leave without a present!

Tom wasn't happy; he was sitting in the side room off of Sickbay with Tuvok staring at him.

He felt an urge to look up and shout, 'what?' but the fear of looking into Tuvoks eyes and seeing some sort of emotion such as pity was to overwhelming.

'Tom, please look at me'

Tom shook his head his hands intertwined as he pulled the sleeves of his shirt down over them.

Tom looked up but wasn't sure where to look, he decided to look back down again.

Tuvok sighed.

'Tom, a sign of self injury is the way in which you are covering your arms and pulling your shirt sleeves down. Have you hurt yourself recently?'

Tom didn't reply.

'I can't help you, if you don't let me. I want to talk to you about the incident with Chakotay, is that okay?'

Tom shook his head.

Tuvok glanced down at the notes he had made and came to a conclusion.

'Tom, I want you to keep a journal, I want you to put everything you feel into it, and I would like to see the journal occasionally, preferably at each of our sessions. However I won't force you, I think a journal will help you think things through.'

'Fine' replied Tom

'Tom, do you want to stop your Self injury?'

'It's not that...'

'Tom, it is self injury. Just think about what we talked about.'

'Fine, can I go now?'

'Yes' replied Tuvok.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor entered the room where Tuvok sat.

'Doctor, I am not qualified to check any injuries Lieutenant Paris may have inflicted on himself, I would appreciate it if after our sessions you gave him check up.'

'He won't appreciate it, surely there has to be another way?'

'I fear there may not be'

'I will check up on him, but not after the sessions, he has enough to deal with after meeting with you. As his Doctor I refuse to upset him further seeing as such actions could lead to more self destructive behaviour.'

'You're right, however I wish to be kept informed'

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom had quickly left Sickbay and was headed back to his quarters. The captain had severely reduced his duties on the ship, and now he was reduced to helping in Sickbay, but only while supervised by the Doctor.

He was angry at them all, how dare they judge! If he could turn back the clock he would, anything to escape the hell his life had become.

He wasn't looking where he was going and collided straight in to one of his numerous 'fans'

'Well if it isn't head case Paris!' shouting over his shoulder he motioned for others to come over.

Shoving him into a wall he sneered as Paris squirmed, trying to make himself smaller.

The man grabbed at his arm and Paris gasped in pain, 'what's this? Huh?' laughed the man, 'he quickly moved to roll up the sleeve, Tom tried to get away but ran into a wall of other people. Pushing Tom back into the wall, the man rolled up the sleeve.

'well well well... what have we here!' laughed the man the other laughed as well, and Tom grabbed at his arm rolling down his sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuvok was heading back to the bridge when he saw a commotion in front of him, immediately eh security officer in him emerged.

Calling for back-up he then approached the group.

A few of them saw him approaching and quickly ran off, ignoring those who had run as he made a mental note of who they were he made his presence known to the others.

'Starfleet Security, what is going on here?'

At this others quickly ran for it as well, leaving behind what must have been the main leaders of this group.

Tuvok could clearly make out Tom in the midst of the others and could see that he was severely distressed and was clutching at his arm.

Tapping his comm. badge he had Tom beamed over to sickbay just as members of security turned up and helped round up the few remaining from the group.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor only had a second to acknowledge that there was an incoming patient when Tom appeared sitting on the floor clutching his arm.

Shaking his head, he went over to deal with his patient, 'Tom, what happened?'

Tom didn't make any response but when the Doctor made a move to his arm he backed away. Suddenly realisation seemed to dawn in his eyes, 'Doc?'

'Tom, I need to see your arm, it seems to be injured...'

'No! It's fine...'

'Tom, I don't want to have to sedate you.'

Tom quickly looked away from the Doctor and proffered out his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor took in the damage, obviously this hadn't been a result of whatever incident had happened in the corridor, sighing as he rolled down the sleeve, he quickly asked if anywhere else was injured, and Tom had only mumbled a reply.

'I will sedate you if I have to and admit you for a full body scan...'

Tom inwardly blanched at this, all his control over the situation was being taken away. It was then that he made a split second decision, he could tell the Doctor a little, not everything, but at least this way he still had some semblance of control.

Still looking down he quickly muttered, 'Stomach and legs...'

'That's more like it Tom, now let's get you on a biobed.

**A/N:** Please review are reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek: Voyager

**A/N:** Its been a while, sorry! Think of this as a Christmas Present.

The Doctor was looking at the injuries Tom had inflicted on himself, although the cuts weren't deep they were numerous, so numerous he had stopped counting and left it to his scanner. 90 cuts to his thighs and chest, not including his arms.

Tom was just staring up at him, and it unnerved the Doctor. Despite being a hologram he could feel emotions, most frequently it was frustration but this, this was new.

He wasn't qualified for this; he could download as many guides to this as possible and still be somewhat useless, he was there to fix physical injuries, not to understand the emotional drive behind them.

Hearing the door to Sick Bay open he moved out from behind the partition that shielded Tom from prying eyes.

'Tuvok, Care to tell me what happened?'

'There was an altercation involving Tom Paris and some of his so called 'fans'.

The way 'fans' was spitted out wasn't lost on the hologram.

'He was sent straight to Sick Bay from the scene of the incident?'

'Of course' replied Tuvok his curiosity piqued by the Doctor's question. 'Why do you ask?'

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes and turned on Tuvok to head back to Tom.

'Can I see him?'

'To take a statement?'

'I will need to eventually, but it is as his counsellor that I will be there'

'Your statement can wait, I will not have you upsetting my patient further, as a counsellor, I'm sure you can appreciate that I need to finish treating him'

'He did not appear to be visibly injured when I had him sent to the infirmary?'

'You just answered your own question' replied the Doctor as he went to see Tom glancing over his shoulder he shouted over to Tuvok, 'please wait in my office'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'I assume you heard everything?' asked the Doctor.

Tom who was sitting in his boxers and a vest top nodded. 'I-I don't want to see Tuvok'

The Doctor who had been rummaging through his medical cart for equipment glanced up for a brief moment, 'and the reason for this would be?'

'I just don't, Okay?' said Tom suddenly getting quite defensive.

'As your Doctor I think it would be in your best interest to see him'

'There is nothing he can do anyway'

'You doubt Tuvok too much.'

Holding a non adhesive pad in one hand and a bottle of iodine in the other he soaked the pad in it and looked down at the injuries on Toms thigh, 'this might sting, but that's unlikely. You will be quite yellow for a while though' he said as a grin touched his lips.

Tom simply watched as the Doctor cleaned out the wounds, 'this one will need stitching' mumbled to Doctor to no-one in particular.

Tom simply lay down on the bio-bed as the Doctor treated him. It seemed like he had no choice when it came to seeing Tuvok.

It seemed like only a few seconds, but when Tom looked down his legs had been treated and he was covered in dressings and stitches. Grimacing he realised the Doctor would have to treat his chest now.

Wanting to break the silence the pair had fallen into the Doctor breached it with a simple question, 'would I be right in thinking these weren't and accident?'

Lying down, now topless Tom looked over to the Doctor, looking him in the eye as his anger at the situation shone through, 'What do you think Doc? Huh?' replied Tom his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'You know what I think, but as you were sent straight here after the altercation, these are therefore old injuries although they look quite recent'

Tom seemed to pause for a second then looked away for a second, 'it's not as bad as it seems, okay? Do you have to tell Tuvok, what about patient confidentiality?'

'You know your rights to privacy in relation to medical treatment are altered if you are deemed a risk to yourself or to others'

'So what am I huh? A risk to others? Is this what all this nonsense has been about, worried I'm going to get you? Is that what the captain is worried about, I'm so messed up that I can't fly the ship straight?'

Although the Doctor was glad Tom was opening up, he knew he was the wrong person for this to be happening to, it should be Tuvok.

'Tom, you know perfectly well she has arranged your sessions with Tuvok on my advice to protect you from yourself, not to protect herself or the crew from you.'

'That's what she told you...'

'Yes it is, and I for one believe her, she cares for you'

'Only because I'm some sort of reclaiming project for her, make the con a golden boy...'

'And that's a bad thing?'

Tom didn't reply and so the Doctor simply added his final dressing. Handing Tom back his shirt he simply said, 'Tuvok will see you now' as he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Tom, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances'

'Ha... yeah well with luck like mine...'

'I am aware of the fact that you know that I am here not as a Security Officer but as your Counsellor and I'm sure you understand that the Captain has been informed.'

'Well of course she has'

'Well, yes. Now I want to talk about what happened, however first off, I am aware you were treated just now by the Doctor...' Tuvok trailed off as he saw Tom tense up.

'Do you mind if enquire what for?'

'So he didn't tell you?'

'I never said that, however I would like to hear your take on it'

'Oh, it's nothing really'

Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow.

'I did what I do normally'

'Which is..?' responded Tuvok, trying to get Tom to finally say it.

'I cut myself okay? You happy now?'

'I am a Vulcan and unable to feel emotions, you are making progress however'

'Progress? You call this progress?'

'You are talking about it, which is a step in the right direction'

'Yeah, well it's not like I have a choice'

'You always have a choice Tom'

**A/N:** Please review as reviews are love!


End file.
